Heart Of A King: Seeds Of Tradition
by King-Again23
Summary: **Sequel to Heart Of A King** Sariel is the crowned prince of the Pride Lands, but he's never thought much of his title as he's always being compared to his sisters, Akina and Kiara. He thought his destiny was to rule the Pride Lands with as much wisdom as the others before him did, and with a queen. Yet that changes when he meets the one who he can't help but love.
1. Beginning

_**All OC's from Heart Of A King belong to their rightful owners!**_

The morning came along to the Pridelands when three cubs came running out. One with light fur, one with auburn fur, and one with light peach-ish fur. While two of them look one look before running back inside, the first one remained and sat down.

Covering his paws with his tail as he heard movements behind him and his emerald green eyes trailed over to see his parents coming out of the den before he moved to nuzzle his parents. While his mother nuzzled back, his father didn't so much as he did with the boy's sisters.

"Daddy, are we going to see the kingdom?" The first daughter asked with her sapphire eyes shining with delight.

The king chuckled before giving his daughter a lick on the head. "Yes, Akina, we are. Me, you, Kiara, and Sariel are going to see the kingdom."

Sariel bite back a frown, he hardly ever got time with his father as he was always busy with Akina and Kiara. Something about having to help them with their futures when their mother could easily do those things.

"Kovu, I believe Sariel wants to do that with you alone," His mother, Queen Nala, replied to her mate as she nuzzled him. "You hardly spend time with him."

"Oh..." Both girls looked down at their paws before Kiara looked up at her father. "Please, daddy? We'll be quiet!"

"It's fine," Sariel mumbled. "They can see the kingdom with him..." The crowned prince moved to head down Pride Rock's slope before a paw on his tail stopped him from going anywhere.

"I don't think I said you could go out this early," Kovu smiled and Sariel's eyes moved around to find something to distract his father. "Now, come on, we're going up with your sisters."

The prince knew he didn't have a say in this, so he walked up with his father and sisters. Trailing behind them as Akina and Kiara practically shoved him out of the way so they could be closer to their father than Sariel could be.

Sariel wanted to say he was going to be king and needed the lessons more than his sisters ever did, but he knew that wouldn't chance things up. On his mind was always ways of getting closer to his father.

Out of all the lions; he was closed to his grandmothers and grandfather, his cousin(Kion), mother, uncle Simba and aunt Aliyah(not so much but still close), uncle Mheetu and aunt Timira, and his mother. But not his father.

No, that was Kiara and Akina.

When they sat down, Kovu began to speak answers when Akina and Kiara asked them before he nudged his son. Making Sariel look at him and raise an eyebrow before Kovu smiled.

"Look, Sariel, everything the light touches is our kingdom." Kovu explained and Sariel moved past his sisters to sit in between his father's paws. "One day the sun will set on my time, and will raise with you as it's new king."

"All of this will be Sariel's?" Akina asked. Sariel pretended to ignore the glares from his sisters.

"Everything the light touches will be his and his mate, whoever she may be." Kovu nodded and Sariel held his breath.

He wasn't so interested in having a mate at all.

As they headed off into the Pride Lands to go on with the lessons, Sariel stayed by his father's side as Akina and Kiara ran off to play with their friends, Tiifu and Zuri.

Tiifu was the adoptive daughter of Mheetu and Timiaru, which probably made her cousins with Sariel and his sisters but they didn't count that as family, and Zuri was the daughter of Tojo and Banou.

Kovu had finished up his lesson about the pride, predator, and prey and freed Sariel to do whatever he pleased and the first place Sariel had went to was to see Kion, Nyimbo, Fazil, and Malik.

"Kion! Nyimbo! Fazil! Malik!" Sariel called seeing his friends.

The golden son of Simba and Aliyah smiled. "Sariel! Finish your lesson?"

"Yup." Sariel slided to a stop and Nyimbo blinked. "All done."

"Did your sisters tag along?" Nyimbo question and Sariel looked down at his paws before she nuzzled him. "That's a yes."

Fazil, a brown cub with a pale cream underbelly, muzzle, and paws, gave Sariel a full stare before he shook his head. "Gotta be nice to them."

"You're just sayin' that since you like Akina," Malik teased his friend and Fazil blushed.

"Well, she's gonna be queen, like she said," Fazil explained. "She's planning on pickin' me when she's of age."

Sariel frowned. "But I'm crowned prince. We were two months old when she said that cause we didn't know who was to become ruler 'till dad and mom said I was gonna be king."

Malik hid his laugh under his orange pelt. "That puts your plan off task, don't it Fazil?"

"Shut up," He huffed before turning to Sariel. "Only reason why you're gonna be king is because you were born first and you get first pick at the future queen like your dad did."

"...What if I want a king to rule beside me?" Sariel questioned and his friends looked at him. "I'm not saying I'm into lions!"

Nyimbo shrugged. "Then I guess you tell your parents that, and see what happens."

Kion smiled at his cousin. "Hey, later we can ask my dad if he can play with us!"

"Ain't his friend coming back soon?" Fazil blurted out. "Y'know, what's his name? Malka and his mate, Tama, I think."

"More cubs to play with." Malik smiled. "I can't wait to meet 'em."

While the others agreed, deep in Sariel's mind was the question he had asked his friends. What would happen if he wanted a king beside him instead of a queen? How would he able to carry on the Circle of Life then?

Sariel shook his head. No.

He shouldn't be thinking about this right now. So why was he?


	2. Snake Named Hail

Sariel never thought much of his title. Out of things, he was used to being compared to his sisters and being known as just another cub of Kovu and Nala.

But not once he was used to being called future king by one of the animals as his family walked around the Pride Lands.

It was a snake of all things who called him that.

As Sariel trailed back behind his family they soon fell out of sight and hearing range of him, so he took this chance to talk to the snake. This was the first time someone actually knew of him and his title, and it was a surprise to know it was a snake of all animals to remember this.

"Who are you and why do you know my title when no one else does?" Sariel asked. "Your type isn't what I expected to remember my title though, not to offend you of course."

The snake gave a low hiss before speaking with kidness in his voice.

"No worries, Prince Sariel," The snake said right back. "I'm quite used to the surprise by this point in time."

"What's your name?" The lion cub asked.

"My name is Hila." Hail explained.

Sariel gave him a friendly look. "Nice to meet you, Hail... but, um, are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable around your own kind? Or, maybe, even meeting my sisters instead of me? Everyone likes them better than me anyway..."

"That's not true." Hail hissed out. "You're much more than them, aren't you? Having the title of future king is something to behold, and you get to make choices for the Pride Lands once you're king. Maybe you could get rid of some lions that could challenge you."

The crowned prince held his breath. His male friends would never think about trying to challenge him for the throne, and the other males had no interest in the throne as his father made them promise they wouldn't challenge him.

So he was good in that area, so why was Hail suddenly saying he would be challenged or could possibly be challenged for the throne of Pride Rock?

"They wouldn't challenge me!" Sareil said back. "Kion, Fazil, and Ryo wouldn't dream of challenging me! Besides, their dads have no interest in the throne..."

"But what if they suddenly want the throne? Have you thought about what you're going to do then?" Hail asked before Sariel started to back away. "So, you haven't."

Before the prince could answer, Kovu stepped in front of his son and growled at the snake. Telling him to stay away from his son and Sariel didn't really think it was fair considering how Akina and Kiara could have all the friends in the world but he couldn't.

As Kovu went on explaining how Hail's family was dangerous, Sariel zoned out before Kovu nuzzled him and muttered how glad he was safe and unharmed before his mother and sisters came along. Both his mother and sisters gave him a nuzzle before Sariel broke away from them.

Sariel went on saying how Hail was the only one who actually remembered his title as future king and didn't compare him to his sisters, though he was used to it by now. The young prince's heart beat a little faster as his mother began to speak.

The cubs in the Pride Lands were either three or four months old, but everyone knew they wouldn't be young forever, so the adults treasured the moments with their cubs.

"You have to be careful," Kovu said after Nala finished. "Especially when around snakes like Hail, do you understand Sariel?"

"What if I don't?" Sariel questioned, standing up with a titled head. "Hail was nice, but he got carried away when speaking about king stuff. It's apart of him."

Kovu frowned as the wind blew his mane a little. "Nala, could you take Akina and Kiara somewhere else? I need to teach Sariel a lesson about ruling."

"Don't be too hard on him, Kovu," Nala sighed before taking their daughters away. "We don't need to have a bad relationship with him."

When the queen and princesses were gone, the king looked down at his son before taking him somewhere and Sariel just looked down at his paws, trying to figure out someway to speak to his father without upsetting about anything.

Inculding Hail.

"Sariel, do understand that not animals are friendly," Kovu sighed sitting down. "Some might seem friendly, but they could easily turn on you, and I don't want that to happen when your king. I know it's scary but it's easy to happen."

Sariel fought the urge to dig his claws into the ground. "Dad, you spend more time with Akina and Kiara more than you ever did with me, and that's not fair. You say you spend enough time with me during the lessons, but whenever they want to tag along, you let them!" He took a deep breath. "Even when you said it was just going to be me and you."

Kovu stopped. He did do that a lot but it was just hard to say no to his daughters. He knew his son could protect himself, but his daughters? Akina and Kiara barely showed interest in fighting and protecting themselves.

"I'm sorry for that, Sariel," Kovu sighed but his son growled.

"It's going to take a lot more than that dad," Sariel explained. "But I've been meaning to ask you something..."

"Go ahead, ask away," Kovu nodded.

Sariel shifted. "Does every King need a Queen?"

"Of course. To give him an heir, and every Queen needs a King," Kovu explained. "To give her an heir. When you and your queen claim the throne, you'll have an heir one day."

"But what if a king wants a king to rule beside him?"

Kovu frowned. "That won't happen. The law won't allow it."

"You mean the old ruler won't allow it?" Sariel challenged. "So if I want a king, not saying I do, you won't allow it?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. You need a queen to help the Circle Of Life go on," Kovu said, giving his son a nuzzle. "You'll see, when the time is right, you'll get to pick your queen like I did with your mother."

As his father got up and left, Sariel's face dropped. If his own cub wanted a king or queen beside him or her, he would have to tell them no? That would break his heart telling them they couldn't have their choice at a mate of the same gender.

Well, when he was king, he would allow two kings or two queens to rule beside each other no matter what his ancestors would think of it.

Like Hail said; he would be making the choices for the Pride Lands.

As Sariel walked back to his friends, he saw them playing by Hakuna Matata Falls and he ran over to them and stopped when he saw Tiifu and Zuri there.

But it brighten when he saw Ryo, Zuri's brother, there as well as Fazil, Nyimbo, and Kion.

"Hey guys!" He said as he padded over to them and bumped heads with Ryo and Kion. His two closest friends.

"Sup, Sariel," Ryo purred. "What's going on?"

"I met a snake!" Sariel told him and everyone stopped talking. "What? What's with those looks?"

The twany-orange male cub with the brown tuff cleared his throat. "Not to burst your bubble, Sariel, but uh... Snakes are dangerous."

"Can't have agreed more with you," Zuri nodded. "You should be more careful."

Sariel rolled his eyes. "Sound just like my parents, why aren't you with my sisters?"

"Cause they were with you and your parents." Tiifu explained. "That's why we aren't with them right now."

Fazil coughed. "So, what was the snake's name?"

"Hail."

Kion frowned before shaking his head. "Well, now that you're here, let's play something we'll all enjoy playing."

Great, now they thought the snake was a bad idea too.


	3. Malka & Tama's Return

Malka, Tama, and their son Amro walked through the harsh weather as Amro tried to stay close to his father during this. Malka had spoken to Amro about the Pride Lands so many times that Amro finally asked if they could return to the land, and without doubt, both parents said yes. But now, the weather seemed on the bad side of things.

"Malka, we should stop and try again another time." Tama suggested to her mate but Malka shook his head and picked his son by the scruff and walked on. The lioness knew Malka was eager to see their old home once again, much like Amro seeing this land his father always spoke of.

"We're going to go on walking, Tama." Malka replied through the fur.

"Malka." Tama sighed, moving to stand side by side by Malka. Amro was trying to snuggle closer to his father's brown and black mane. "Amro doesn't like the weather right now, we should find somewhere we can rest for now."

"The weather is fine," Malka huffed out before placing Amro on the ground, letting him climb onto his back to snuggle closer into his mane. "Besides, we're almost there. Tama, don't you want to see our old friends again?"

With that question asked, Tama couldn't say lie about that matter. She really wanted to see Nala, Kula, Mheetu, Tojo, Chumvi, Simba, and Kovu once more. But how would Kovu react when they returned? Including when he saw Amro? She shook her head. No. Kovu would allow them back into the Pride.

"Well?" Malka asked once more, walking into the pouring weather with his mate beside him and Tama sighed loudly.

"I do want to see them, Malka."

"So, let's go. We'll make it back there in time."

"How much longer?" Amro asked through the mane of his father. Tama explained it wasn't much farther now as the two mates traveled more. Soon enough, Amro had fallen asleep and Malka purred gently before they laid down to rest their paws.

Malka licked Tama's cheek before giving her a nuzzle. "You think they missed us?" He asked her as he placed his head on his paws and Tama gave him a look. "What? I'm being serious here."

"So am I when I say that's a stupid question," Tama laughed. "Of course, they've missed us Malka. Honestly, why wouldn't they?"

"I don't know, I mean, we weren't the best to Kovu..." Malka trailed off before they gazed back out and saw the weather had calmed down. "Let's get back to traveling."

As the two mates traveled, they had to stop for awhile to grab food and they tried to get Amro to fall back sleep until they were sure they would be back soon.

It wasn't long until they had ineed came back from their long trip and Malka smiled before waking up his son and said they were here. Never had Tama seen Amro so excited to see a new land as the pale orange cub with black ear tuffs jumped off of his father's back and began running around.

Malka ran to catch up with his son as did Tama, and they found Amro exploring everything he came across until he bumped into a golden lion with a red mane and he began to back away. Scared to see this lion looking down at him with a frown.

And both parents were quick to defend their son. It was Malka who knew the lion after a few moments and he smiled brightly.

"Simba! It's me! Malka!" Malka grinned and Simba gave a wide smile before head bumping his old friend. "It's good to see you!"

"You too," Simba purred before looking at Tama. "Tama, it's been a while."

"It has." Tama nodded. "Anything happen?"

"Kovu and Nala have triplets; Sariel, Akina, and Kiara," Simba explained. "I have a son named Kion. Tojo has two cubs, Ryo and Zuri. Mheetu adopted a daughter named Tiifu. Chumvi and Kula have a son named Fazil."

Malka blinked at the news. "Triplets? Wow, must be hard keeping them in check. Oh! Simba, meet our son. Amro."

When Amro greeted the older lion, Simba was nice and calm with him. It wasn't until his parents went off to greet their old friends and they had their cubs with him.

Amro's orange eyes landed on Sariel as green eyes landed on him. The other cubs went up to greet him and when they left to play at the watering hole since their parents were going there to catch up, Sariel stayed behind.

Making Amro confused.

"Why aren't you going with them?" Amro asked him.

"They don't even notice I'm there most of the time," Sariel explained. "All the other cubs notice Akina and Kiara, but not me."

Amro blinked. "They don't notice the crowned prince?"

"No."

Malka's son frowned before giving him a friendly nuzzle. "Hey, don't worry, I'll notice you! All the time. Whenever you want."

The light furred prince gave a smile and Amro smiled right back. Only this time, Sariel felt something go through him. He thought it had to be friendship considering how he had just met Amro.

"Thanks, Amro," Sariel purred to his new friend. "That means a lot, y'know."

"No problem, Sariel." Amro smiled before walking towards the watering hole. "Let's go join them!"

Sariel smiled before moving to walk beside Amro. "Yeah."

The crowned prince and Amro had a feeling they would be getting along just fine as they got to know each other.

There was really no doubt about that.


	4. Need To Be More Confident

_**Amro's POV**_

Every day after my first meeting with Sariel, we always hung out. Not bothering to invite the other cubs at all, as he always said it was nice to have my attention. How could I say no to my friend? Whenever the others did hang out with us, one of them would take things too far. Saying we were gonna be mates one day and we both got angered.

Though a part of me did feel a little sad to hear Sariel say those things. Yeah, I know I'm weird to feel like that, but c'mon didn't you ever feel that way about someone? And felt sad when you heard them say they wouldn't dream of ending up with you?

I've known a few like that.

Myself being one of them considering how I've heard tales of my grandfather being a lioness's lion, and always tried to get with them until he met my grandmother and had my father.

Today Sariel was going to take me to his lessons since he wanted someone there who wouldn't forget about him when his sisters tagged along, though he oddly made comments about Kiara liking me. I always shook those comments off and focused on him like he wanted.

"Amro, there you are! C'mon, dad's waiting for us," Sariel called for me.

"Coming!" I yelled back as I ran fast as I could to catch up with him before he head bumped me in greeting.

We walked towards the mighty king as he sat down to talk about how Sariel would rule all the Pride Lands one day and what he would need to do as king. At one point, King Kovu mentioned something about a queen and Sariel looked down.

He didn't want a queen?

That's the message I got from the look on his face as he went on listening before he stood up and began talking to his father about kingly duties he should attended to right now, and Kovu grinned before commenting how kingly Sariel sounded before leaving.

Not before saying how proud he was and they would be training all day tomorrow which got a smile on the crowned prince's face before he turned to me.

"I don't like how he says there needs to be a king and a queen," Sariel admitted. "It's not fair. What about the ones who want the same gender beside them ruling?"

My breath felt heavy. "I don't know, Sariel. Maybe when you're king you can change that up, despite what your parents say about it."

"First order when I'm king then," Sariel sounded happy a little before his ears flattened when he heard his name being called in a girl tone. Akina and Kiara probably. Maybe Zuri, Tiifu, or possibly Nyimbo.

I could tell he didn't want to deal with anyone but he right now.

"Sariel," Kiara said coming up behind her brother and gave him a nuzzle. "I've been looking for you!"

"Really? Why?" Sariel questions his sister with a raised eyebrow as he tried to keep his gaze from moving away. "Never before have you've done so in your life."

Kiara smiled. "I heard you're going to pick Nyimbo as your queen!"

My heart stopped and I was sure Sariel's did too. He didn't like Nyimbo like that, he told me so himself and besides, Nyimbo liked someone else.

I was proven right by Sariel's next comment on the matter.

"I don't like her like that!" Sariel growled lowly, surprised Kiara. "You and your friends better stop making comments like that, Kiara. I'm the oldest of you, me, and Akina."

"...So you knew this was a dare to make you mad?" Kiara asked and Sariel nodded. "Guess I owe Zuri something then."

"Kiara," I spoke up. "Leave him alone, would you? Please?"

When Kiara was gone, Sariel only sighed and told me I was way too nice. I couldn't lie when he said that, I was more on the nice side than bad. After all, I always felt like everyone should have at least someone nice to them in life.

And I wanted to be that someone for a lot of people.

"Out of wonder..." I began. "Who would you pick for your queen?"

"At this rate? No one." Sariel answered. "I don't always wanna believe I'll need a queen to help me rule the Pride Lands."

I frowned before head bumping him. "You gotta know you're special, Sariel. You're going to be a great king like your father one day!"

"Really?" He asked with a hint of unsureness and I nodded quickly. "I don't know about that... I bet Akina or Kiara could do a lot more than me..."

"No, they couldn't," I said with much more confidence than I thought I would say it with. Sariel's emerald green eyes looked over at me. "C'mon, Sariel, you're the one with the training going on. They might tag along but that's only because they don't wanna be alone."

"They have our mother..."

"She's out doing her duties as queen," I reminded him. "Training the lionesses about how to hunt, besides, she's the best hunter around."

"Guess so..."

I held my breath once more. Sariel would be hard to convince that he would do a better job than his sisters at being king. He just needed to see that.

Inside, I promised myself I would make Sariel see he was the better choice for this job and he would be more confident in himself.

He needed to be.


	5. No Queen Wanted

_**Sariel's POV**_

Not much less angry than I was hearing Kiara say I 'picked' Nyimbo as my queen, I barely focused on my father and my mother later that day. We were all eating the food the lionesses got from their hunt, and I sat beside Amro, Kion, and Fazil.

There was no way I was going to sit beside my sisters and their friends of all lions. My friends only gave me the calmness I needed for awhile until I was able to speak to Kiara or Akina once again.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Nyimbo's look and felt somewhat bad. She had that sad look on her face, probably the look when a lioness heard they weren't going to be the queen of the next king or something. Making me feel bad about it all.

She must've heard me say how I didn't pick her as my queen and I didn't like her like that at all. Nyimbo is only a friend to me, and besides, she always talked about how her father is really strong when Kozy doesn't look that strong at all.

Whenever dad looks at me before he takes another bite of his food, I can tell he wishes for me to come sit by my family so the Pride can see the royal family together like they should be when I just can't do something like that.

Grandpa Tor doesn't eat with us anymore along with Grandma Sarafina and Zira. Uncle Mheetu says it's because they're getting older and it's harder to move now. I always bring food to them either way, sometimes Akina will bring the food to grandma Zira.

As we finished up eating, I grabbed some left overs and made my way over to Grandpa Tor and Grandma Sarafina.

Tor's mane came into veiw and I began to purr as he looked over with his bright blue eyes and grandma didn't lift her head off of his back side.

"There's our little grandson," Grandpa smiled. He eyed the food I had in my jaws. "What do you have there? Food for little old us?"

"Yes, grandpa," I muffled out the best I could, placing down the food in front of them. "Mom and the others got antelope."

Grandma shifted a chuckle as grandpa's eyes shined with hunger. "Brought back his favorite? I can tell Tor wants the first bite."

"That's uh, untrue," Grandpa stuttered. "I'm just hungry right now, that's all. Hearing the lionesses got antelope, gets me hungry whenever."

I nudged the food towards them and gave them a nuzzle. "I'll leave you to eat!"

As I was half way gone, I heard them talking about how good of a king I would be. My ears lowered. All everyone talked about was how good of a king I would be when older, much like how dad said everyone talked about when he was a cub.

Amro was waiting for me at the enternce at Pride Rock and tackled me when I came into sight. He purred loudly and pinned me down with a smirk. Not fun for me though.

He always wins when it comes to pinning me down.

"Pinned ya," Amro smirked flicking his tail. "You gotta get into the game, Sariel."

"Don't matter much," I sighed, getting up. "Everyone says I'll need to work on my fighting moves so I can defend the pride."

He rolled his orange eyes and scoffed, gabbing me with a paw. "Forget about what they're saying about the future, okay?"

"...Okay," I nodded. "That do you wanna do?"

Before he could answer, his mother came up and picked him up the scurff. Making Amro frowned deeply. Malka came up a moment later with Uncle Simba and dad by his side. With Chumvi, Tojo, and Mheetu as well.

"We're going to go now," Aunt Tama told us. "We're going to find a cave to sleep in."

Dad rose an eyebrow. "You can stay here tonight, y'know. The cave is big enough."

"We couldn't do that, Kovu," Malka said. "The cave is packed full with you, Nala, the cubs, the lionesses, and even Chumvi, Tojo, Mheetu, Simba, Aliyah, and the rest."

Uncle Simba shook his head. "Actually, we don't all sleep in Pride Rock, Malka. We usually sleep somewhere else."

While the adults talked, I snuck back into the cave knowing mom would come out looking for me to give me my bath.

And I found her bathing Akina and Kiara, Akina already done and Kiara in the middle of her bath. Mom's eyes trailed over to me and smiled before placing Kiara done.

"You're done," Mom smiled and Kiara nuzzled her before laying down by Akina. "You're turn, Sariel."

"But..." I began to whine before she picked me up and began bathing me. I never looked over to my sisters. Knowing they would just probably make fun of me. "Mom, do I have to be king?"

She stopped for a moment. "What makes you ask that?"

"I just don't feel like I should be king," I admitted. I alway had the feeling like Akina would be a better queen than I would be king. Even Kiara would be. "It's always there, the feeling like I shouldn't be king."

"It's tradition the first born is to become the next ruler," Mom explained with a serious tone. "If something would happen to you, then the next born should step up and take the throne."

Much like how I would need a queen, but I didn't ask about that.

"You'll find something to be a wonderful queen for you," Mom added before I closed my eyes.

For the first time, I knew what bothered me.

I did not want a queen beside me to rule; I wanted something else.

That something else being a king.

I wanted a king to rule beside me, and right away, I knew my parents wouldn't approve of that. I knew that very well.


	6. Malka Is The First To Know

A few months changed just about anything you could think of. The dry season came along which had come and went, the rain season began. Came and went. Until the cubs were teens. Fazil, Sariel, Amro, Kion, and Ryo's manes had started to come.

Fazil having a chocolate brown mane, Kion having a red mane like his father, Ryo getting a light brown mane, Amro having a mix between his mother's light brown and his father's black/brown mane, and Sariel's mane being a white-like color messy mane.

Another thing that had happened, Sariel and Amro slowly became something far more than what most would expect. It got to the point where they were teased about being 'mates' and both knew the jokes were very much real.

Secretly both had feelings for each other, but held off telling their families. Amro knew his father and mother would be more than fine with it, but Sariel's family would be a much different story than they would hope.

"Y'know, your mane could be mistaken for an old lion's mane." Amro chuckled at his crush as Sariel glared back at him.

"Oh really? Least my mane is one full color." Sariel gave a childish grin back. "Not two colors which probably won't go together at all."

"Hush up," Amro scoffed back. "My father pulls it off, and so I can. Not that hard. At least I don't have a mane looking like an oldie's mane."

The royal lion fought the urge to hit his crush with his paw. Amro was being playful and he knew that well, it was hard not hitting him though. Whenever Amro said something stupid or just plain dumb, Sariel would smack him lightly with his paw.

Not like Amro never said stupid things though, no. Amro always thought what he was going to say before actually thinking it. Yet sometimes the teenaged lion would forget sometimes, and well, Sariel always found it funny when he said something that sounded wrong.

So wrong.

"When can we tell your parents about us?" Amro whined for the fifth time on the subject. "I wanna get this over with."

"Armo, you know my parents would take it badly," Sariel noted. Rolling his eyes at the lessons his father gave him over the months. "They want to see me with a queen, and with a new born baby cub in my paws."

Amro gave a slight smirk before nuzzling Sariel. "Who says you can't be the queen?"

"Quiet it," Sariel mumbled. "I'm being serious here. My parents will have to be the last to know. Actually my family will have to be the last."

"We could tell my parents," Amro suggested. "Dad and mom will be fine with it, and besides, they'll be happy to know their son is dating royalty."

"But they'll think it's either Kiara or Akina." Sariel sighed.

Amro huffed. "Kiara is with Ryo, and Akina is with Fazil. You know this." His mate stayed quiet and Amro gazed around before speaking once more. "Hey, I think my dad already figured us out."

"Malka knows?!" Sariel gulped and jumped to his paws, nearly knocking over Amro. "Sorry. But, your dad knows about us?"

The other lion shrugged. "Hey, I said think. Not he does."

"Let's go tell him, then," Sariel whispered. "Maybe your mother too if she's there."

With one last nuzzle, the two began walking over to the place where Malka and Tama were staying. As each step they took brought them closer, Sariel began to feel nervous before Amro noticed and reassured him as Malka came into sight.

One thing that made Sariel feel much better was the fact Malka was alone. Meaning Amro's father would keep this to himself, only telling Tama which would make them speak to their son alone.

Hopefully they wouldn't tell Kovu and Nala about this whole thing.

"Dad," Amro called his father and Malka's gaze shifted towards them. "We gotta tell you something."

Malka's red eyes shined with confusion before nodding at his son. Sariel's worry went up more and more until Malka spoke. "Go ahead. What is it?"

"Y'know how you told me it's okay to love anyone I want as long as you see it's reasonable?" Amro asked and Sariel blinked. Malka and Tama really said that?

"Of course," Malka said. "Love is love after all, and there's nothing wrong with that!"

Amro shifted a smile on his face. "Well, uh... Me and Sariel are... y'know... dating."

The older lion was silent for a moment, making both teens wonder if his reaction would be bad or good. Maybe in the middle. It was confirmed to be good when Malka nuzzled his son with a smile before head bumping Sariel.

Sariel looked at Malka with a wide eyes. "You're not... mad?"

Malka laughed. "No. Why would I be? My son's happy with you, and even I knew it was a matter of time before you two confessed it."

"All of this time you knew?" Amro blinked.

"Not hard to see, your mother also knows." Malka smiled before gazing at Sariel. "I can't say the same about your parents."

"Because they don't. Dad's usually with Uncle Simba and the guard, mom's teaching Akina and Kiara about hunting." Sariel sighed. "They don't usually have enough time to see what's going on in my life."

"Don't worry, tell them when the time is right." Malka smiled.

Back in Sariel's mind somewhere was trying to figure out when the right time was to tell Kovu and Nala about it.

The prince knew for sure that they wouldn't be so happy as Malka was...


	7. Akina and Kiara Find Out

Despite the whole nervous feeling about his family, Amro was able to convince his mate to tell their friends about them dating. All of them said it was about time for them. Kion nuzzled his cousin and happily said he was happy for them.

Ryo had joked about some other lioness had her eye on the crowned prince. Yet Amro's protectiveness kicked him and gave Ryo a growl and Zuri laughed at her brother just like that. He probably learned his lesson about making fun of them.

But right now Sariel's main priority was how to tell his sisters, and after some thinking about it, the idea of telling his siblings seemed like getting kicked by a zebra.

Only for them to seek out himself and demand what their friends were going on about him having a mate.

The prince tensed up and held his breath, so his friends spilled the beans to them, though not saying who. Akina rose an eyebrow at her brother while Kiara titled her head with a loving smile. A smile only their mother could master. Sometimes their father too.

"Sariel? Sariel, we asked you a question," Akina prodded. "You need to answer us."

A shake of his head snapped Sariel into reality once more and blinked. Oh how would he tell his sisters everything and believe they wouldn't tell their parents about it? They would get him... well, not exiled, but in trouble.

"Are you okay? Why aren't you answering us, Sariel?" Kiara spoke up to her brother.

"Oh... uh..." Sairel replied. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I have a mate... but it's not one who mom and dad would approve of though. I guess I didn't think when I told Kion and the others."

Akina didn't buy a word he said while Kiara did. "So tell us who your mate is. We promise not to tell mom or dad."

Sariel looked away from Kiara and Akina's gaze. "If you say so, Kiara. My mate... my mate is Amro. Y'know, son of Malka and Tama?" He looked back at them to find them looking somewhat surprised. "I know it's not going along with tradition."

"Yes," Akina answered. "It doesn't go along with tradition with the future rulers."

"But who cares?" Sariel almost jumped in surprise at Kiara's statement. His sisters actually didn't care about if it went along with tradition?

Sariel gave them a smile before shifting lightly before giving them a nuzzle before moving to go find his mate. Feeling hsi sister's gazes on his back, also knowing a smile rested on their faces.

"Hey, Sariel? What exactly are you planning to do with mom and dad's reactions? You know they won't be too happy with you and Amro being a thing."

Sariel stopped. "Well, from the top of my head, ignoring whatever they say about me and him." He gazed over his shoulder to find them giving him a sadden look. "I'll figure something out. I promise. You guys don't worry about me."

"Alright," Akina answered. "Good luck then."

Without another word, the sisters watched their brother continue walking to find his mate, his head hanging somewhat low probably thinking of how their parents would react to this news.

* * *

Sariel didn't even know what to think. With his sisters knowing about his relationship with Amro, he wasn't even sure how his parents would take this.

His father was greatly following the tradition along with all the other rulers before him. So Kovu wouldn't be taking it so well while Nala could possibly say it was okay. Malka was on Amro and Sariel's side along with their friends.

Part of him wanted to tell them, but the other side of him wanted to hold this off as long as they could until they began to suspect something. Kings above. Sariel was starting to think the Great Kings and Queens weren't on his side but on his parents' side.

But right now, reality was hitting him harder than ever, even after seeing death and life start up and ended without warning.

* * *

Amro's next two days weren't so much as sad rather than finding it hard to keep himself from nuzzling Sariel whenever around King Kovu and Queen Nala. The lion knew the rulers weren't so much as suspecting their son to be with another lion.

By now, the group of friends had found out that Akina and Kiara knew about it and were very much happy for them. Taking a weight off of Amro's shoulders about the sisters Sariel had.

And so on that afternoon Amro found himself placing his head on Sariel's back while underneath some shade.

"Sariel," Amro began. "Isn't it good that your sisters approve of us?"

"Sure..."

"You're just worried about your parents. You should feel somewhat good about who knows so far. My parents like the idea of us," Amro stated.

Sariel gazed down. "I guess so."

Amro sighed loudly. "Look, Sariel. You gotta push those thoughts out of your head like you did before! Your sisters won't tell Kovu and Nala. Besides what good will it do if you act like something's up and are forced to tell them?"

"You're right." Sariel mumbled, suddenly looking up to the sky. Wincing a little at the bright sunlight. "The Great Kings and Queens probably planned it all out themselves."

"That's it!" Amro purred, nuzzling Sariel the best he could. "Even if you aren't sure, we can asked Rafiki to check with them and find out the truth for ourselves."

The mention of Rafiki made the crowned prince think for a moment. Surely his parents could find out by asking the Shaman, couldn't they? But then again, Rafiki could possibly tell them it was nothing but a teenage phrase.

"Should we check?" Sariel asked his mate. "Just to be sure?"

"Yeah, just to be sure." Amro grinned. "Think of it as a soulmate check."

Sariel rolled his emerald green eyes. "Shut it."

"Just saying, love."

In the distance, unknown to the pair, Kovu watched with a confused look while Nala walked up beside him and nuzzled him.

Kovu barely had enough time to speak before Nala went ahead and opened her mouth. Whenever the queen went to speak, no one dared to speak up.

"It's not right to be spying." Nala chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Checking in on him," Kovu replied. "I don't get how he's with Amro all the time now..."

"They're best friends, Kovu," Nala explained. "It's nothing new. Come on, let's go."

Turning away, the royal pair began walking away. Not even thinking about their son and Amro anymore, but with duties taking over their minds.

And also to find a lioness for Sariel to pick for his future queen, and Kovu knew what lionesses Sariel could pick from...


	8. Questions & A Little Longer

The morning was quiet and boring, Sariel was stuck with his father as he rambled on about being king, but all he wanted was to be with Amro. Kovu hardly noticed his son being bored as he went about how important everyone in the pride was, including the cubs and animals, the part about cubs made Sariel think about many thhings. How would he and Amro have cubs? Surely they needed one if they were to be crowned!

Sariel looked down at his paws before gazing back up at his father.

"Hey, dad, can I ask a question?" Sariel asked, trying to remain cool.

Kovu stopped what he was saying to gaze over at his son before thinking. He was in the middle of an important lesson, but Sariel wanted to ask him something. When questions came up it meant to explain something better to the future ruler. So the dark king nodded.

Certainly was not a good idea to be thinking of the question "how would two males or two females have a baby if they were mates with the same gender", but surely his father would understand he was wondering that and he was not gay or anything. Expect he was and was afraid to tell his parents in case they demanded he find a nice lioness for himself.

But knowing his father would just ask why, Sariel had to calm his nerves before he began to stutter out the question with a bright red blush written all over his face. Taking a deep breath, Sariel exhaled before opening his mouth to ask his father.

"Dad, if two lions were the same gender and we were mates, how would they have a cub? Adopt or find someone to help with that?" Sariel asked, trying not to shift.

Kovu's gaze stayed on his son for a moment. This was something he wasn't expecting from his son, but if Sariel wanted to know, then who was he to say no?

"Well, they would usually adopt or find someone to help," Kovu explained with his eyes going straight ahead of him. "Maybe they would ask a relative to help them, that why the cub would be related to both of them."

"Ah, that's how," Sariel nodded. He held his breath for a moment. "Dad, what would you do if you heard Akina, Kiara, or me was... y'know, into our own gender?"

"...At the top of my head, I would have to take some time to process what was told," Kovu sighed a little. Not knowing what to do in this. "I was used to be growing up with lions into lionesses, not the other way around, lions being into lions and lionesses being into lionesses."

Sariel bite back a frown. "But what would you do?"

Kovu began to look around, before gazing back at his son. Sariel had a firm expression of a frown, much like his mother would have when he did something wrong. But why was Sariel asking these kinds of questions?

The king knew Sariel wasn't into lions, or else he'd would've told them by now. Maybe even kept it to himself before telling them after getting the courage.

So he knew Sariel didn't think about taking a mate of the same gender.

Right?

"What would I do?" Kovu repeated the question.

"Yeah, what would you do?" Sariel nodded.

Kovu took a moment. "I'll be honest, I'd react badly. Maybe try and get you or the girls a mate of the opposite gender."

"You...you would really do that?" Sariel asked, biting his lip softly. Then telling his father right now was out of the question. "Even if we were happy with the one before?"

"Yes," Kovu sighed. "I wouldn't be proud of it, but we need to continue the Circle of Life, and keeps going with tradition."

Right...

Tradition was still a thing.

* * *

When Amro heard steps on the grass behind him, the thing that came to him was one of the lionesses had come to ask him to hang out, but when he turned he saw it was Sariel. His mane was still like always but his eyes said something else.

"Why the face?"

"Just talked with dad," said Sariel. He gave his mate a loving nuzzle in hopes it would cheer him up, but by this point it didn't. "We gotta hide this from him a little longer."

"A little longer?" Amro repeated with confusion in his voice. How long did this have to be hidden? "But why?"

"I had a lesson with dad, during I had asked questions about how two of the same gender would have a cub if they were together, and how he would react if one of us were into our own gender," Sariel mumbled to his mate. "He was honest and said he would try to get us a mate of the opposite gender."

Amro held his breath throughout Sariel's explanation. It did sound like they had to hold this off for a tad longer than they truly wanted, but it was for Sariel and he was willing to do anything for his mate.

Even if he was asked to leave him.

Though it would hurt his heart so much, he was willing to do it.

"I see," Amro whispered. "But if it would please your father, then we should at least follow his wishes."

Sariel gave a growl and shook his head. "No, Amro. It's time for tradition to be broken for a while, why should we when we love each other?"

"Because they'll say we should be with the opposite gender, like 'normal' lions." Amro rolled his eyes before he was nuzzled again. "Could we just humor your dad?"

Sariel held back another growl that was wanting to come out. His mate was thinking everything should go to his father's wishes, when it should really be going with their wishes. How was Amro thinking everything would be okay?

Stepping back a little, Sariel gazed down at his paws until Amro realized he was hurting from his suggestion. He didn't mean to hurt his mate, he just wanted to make sure they wouldn't be shunned.

Being told they weren't normal.

"I'm sorry I suggested that," Amro whispered before licking Sariel's cheek. "I just wanted to make sure nothing hurt us."

"The only thing that could hurt me is being apart from you." Sariel responded to his mate. "I love you, Amro."

"I love you too." Amro purred and nuzzled him. "We'll get through this."

"I hope so..."


	9. Four Lionesses One Male

Sariel looked at the sunset on the top of the peak of Pride Rock, the sound of pawsteps coming up from behind him snapped him back into reality. Nothing felt right. A distant talk not to long ago and it felt so close. He often thought about what his father said to him the other day, how he would try to get them a mate of the opposite gender, and how he would need time to learn to be okay with it.

"Sariel, what are you doing? The sun's setting."

His mother. His mother who was the only one who even tried. It took so long for Sariel to realize what was happening. The Queen could see everything when the King couldn't, she could know her cubs like the back of her paw. He should really have seen it coming, though. She probably already knew about his relationship with Amro.

He could barely remember anything. The only thing sparking memories of his mother finding out without needing to be told was her tone and voice. Amro was one thing Sariel didn't want to lose, if he did, then there was no doubt he'd want him back. That's why he was so afraid. He didn't want to lose the one lion who made him truly happy.

"Sariel, honey." Nala's voice came again, this time sitting down by her baby boy.

"What is it? I'm just watching the sunset..." His eyes fell towards the sun once more.

"Not trying to keep a secret?"

A nod came from the lion who shifted softly on his paws.

"Mom, this is something I like to do. When I'm king who knows what I'm going to have time for? If I do have cubs, I probably won't be spending much time with them."

The Queen fell silent, knowing her baby was hiding something. "Sariel. I don't think you're ready to tell me something. But when you are, just come find me and we'll talk about anything you want. Maybe even something you've wanted to do for a long time."

Without another word the Queen stood up and made her way back into the cave the pride slept within. A quick glance behind his shoulder towards the cave as he made his way down Pride Rock to find his mate and sleep with him tonight.

It was the only thing that could make him sleep in peace.

The next morning was one Kovu didn't want to come. He had to do just about anything one could think of when it came to being King. Attending the problems the pride had, patrolling around the Kingdom, and having to teach Sariel a new lesson.

But mainly Sariel had been distance from his family. Only ever speaking to them when he and Amro came back from who-knows-where, and acting like nothing had happened the last day. It honestly made Kovu confused as he started his morning patrol. His son was supposed to be focused on Kingly lessons.

Not with his friend all the time.

Of course Kovu didn't mind how he was spending time with his friends, but it was almost that time when Sariel had to pick his future queen and Kovu didn't know who to pick. He thought back to his father and what he did.

Scar had gotten Nala, Tama, and Kula all together along with Simba, Chumvi, Malka, Tojo, and Mheetu in one big group and let Kovu choose his future queen from there. Not even bothering with the fact five males were also watching the scene instead of just Kovu, himself, the three lionesses, and Mufasa.

Maybe he should do that with Sariel.

"Kovu." Nala's voice broke through his thoughts as he gazed over his shoulder to his wife and queen. "I'll deal with the problems today."

"Are you sure?" Kovu asked. Never once did Nala say that. Well, maybe she did and he didn't hear it and went on with dealing with the problems anyway. "I can do it just fine."

"A queen should help out with the land. Not just teach the lionesses how to hunt," Nala smirked before moving her head under Kovu's chin and nuzzling him. "Besides, today you should focus on Sariel."

Kovu pulled away for a moment. "Nala, what am I going to do? I don't know how to pick him a future queen! I doubt he has one in mind..."

"Why do you think he doesn't?"

Kovu shifted. "Judging by all the time he spends with Amro, I can only assume he hasn't given it much thought."

"Do what Scar did," Nala responded to her husband. Kovu gave her a look before sighing. "Kovu, how bad can it be? Go find Zuzu and ask him to head over to the Katanga Pride and see if they have any lionesses who seem fit to be queen."

There was one question Kovu had; Why the Katanga Pride?

"But they're ruler is the one who gave Kiali Nyimbo!" Kovu explained. "There's no way they'd be interested in giving us four lionesses."

Nala flicked her tail and shook her head. "Kovu, it'll give us an ally ship with them. Surely we should stay on good terms with them."

Knowing his mate was right, Kovu agreed with her. Heading off to find Zuzu and ordering to head over to the Katanga Pride for four lionesses who seemed fit to be queen and was about 4 years old. Seeing as Sariel was turning 4 years old soon.

Next he went to find Sariel after Zuzu had left to go over to the Katanga Pride, seeming very scared to face Nguvu. As he came across his son, he found him playing with his friends. Tiifu, Zuri, Ryo, Nyimbo, Amro, and Fazil.

"Sariel!" Kovu called out and padded towards his son. "I need to speak to you about something important."

Sariel gazed to his friends before heading with his father. "What is it?"

"It's about your mate," Kovu began. "Knowing you probably haven't given much thought about who will be your future queen, your mother and I have talked about it."

"A-And what did you decide?" Sariel asked with a slight gulp.

Kovu took a moment. "You'll meet four lionesses from the Katanga Pride and choose one to be your future queen."

All of Sariel's hopes came crashing down when he heard that.

 ** _Hullo!_**

 ** _I need four lovely lioness OCs to be apart of Sariel's choosing for his 'queen', and of course they'll be from the Katanga Pride, so don't worry about what pride they are from!_**

 ** _Here's the format I need you to complete,_**

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Meaning:**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Parents:**_

 _ **Siblings:**_

 _ **Appearance:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Life History:**_

 ** _Qualities For Being Queen:_**

 _ **Mad If Rejected by Sariel?(Include Reasons for Why or Why not):**_

 _ **I will only use the first four or whatever ones I like the most! Also please only give ONE OC!**_


	10. Trying Won't Do Much

Despite knowing there would be four lionesses from the Katanga Pride, Sariel wasn't so sure if he should tell Amro himself or let him find out on his own. Amro always acted so loving towards the prince, and the crowned prince knew it would be a full on fight between Amro and Kovu if his mate ever found out.

He watched as his sisters went with their mates, Ryo and Fazil. They seemed so happy while he was there trying to keep his own relationship a secret from his parents. Malka knew very well that Kovu wouldn't think twice about keeping them apart for anything.

Only for Malka to lion up and head towards the king himself, it was only to give advice about Sariel, but it seemed like it would turn into something else very fast.

The king was found nuzzling his mate under a shadowy place, having to be done his rounds and duties for the day. Malka cleared his throat to let them know he was standing there and he flicked his tail when Kovu told him to speak.

Here he goes.

"Kovu, are you sure the Katanga Pride is the one?" Malka prodded. "Their king did knock Kiali up and all."

With a nod of his head, Kovu gave his friend a smile. It was a friendly smile but it also had the meaning of don't question me. Judging by Kovu's smile, the king was probably already tensed enough.

"I'm sure the Katanga Pride is the one to go with," Kovu spoke up.

"...If you are sure." Malka replied. "Now, about the four lionesses, do you know which four is coming to the Pride Lands?"

"So far we only know of Vijana." Kovu answered.

Malka nodded with a small frown on his face. He was clearly not trusting the Katanga Pride at all right now. "I see, well, I'll leave you alone then."

Walking away from his king, Malka felt stupid for not even asking about why Kovu was doing this in the first place. Anyone could clearly tell that Sariel was into Amro like Amro was into Sariel. But if Kovu thought he was doing his Land good, then who was he to say otherwise?

He came to a stop when he saw his son and Sariel together. Malka gave a purr before heading over to see them, after all, his son barely had enough time for his parents anymore. Though all of his son's time was spending it with Sariel, Malka couldn't really complain.

When his son saw him, Amro padded up to him and gave him a nuzzle. Sariel shifted on his paws but Malka gave a chuckle before head butting Sariel.

"I talked with your father." Malka coughed. "I didn't get far because I didn't want him knowing your with Amro just yet."

"Yeah, it's getting harder to hide it now," Sariel explained. "Dad won't let the future queen thing slide now anymore, he says I need one before my time as ruler comes."

Amro gave out a growl before looking right at his mate. "Why can't we just tell him we're dating, Sariel? It would make things much easier for us."

"Because Anicent Laws state it always has to be a queen with a king," Sariel rolled his eyes. "And a king with a queen. Nothing we can do about it."

"Hell with tradition!" Amro stood up straight and held his head high. Malka gave a tiny smile. Amro always did that when he believed something. "You should be making your own choices in your life, and your dad shouldn't be making them for you."

Before the prince could speak, Malka stepped forward to stand beside his son with a hearty smile on his face. "My son is right, Sariel. When you meet those lionesses, just tell them no." He heard his son give a slight gasp.

Amro looked into his mate's eyes. "What does he mean by _lionesses_?"

"My dad, he's getting four lionesses from the Katanga Pride to come here," Sariel explained. Well, this would make things easier. "It's just to choice my Queen."

Standing straight, Amro nuzzled his mate. "Can't you just tell your father that you don't even want a queen?"

"Because that would set off a whole fight, and I don't want that to happen." Sariel sighed before he felt Amro give him another nuzzle.

After awhile, it wasn't long until Zuzu came back to find Kovu. Saying the four lionesses had been chosen, and how they were coming as soon as their leader said they were allowed to go. Kovu was happy to know the Katanga Pride was sending over four lionesses.

He expressed this during a family outing with his cubs, and Sariel tried to act happy while Akina and Kiara shared a look before nodding, saying they were also happy about the four lionesses and couldn't wait to have a sister-in-law.

But really they knew very well that Sairel wasn't going to be looking forward to them at all.

They just wished their father could see how Sariel didn't want any lioness in his life, only Amro and maybe a cub they would adopt.

But that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon, and they knew that for a fact...


	11. The Choice Of Sariel Turns Fast

It wasn't long before Sariel found himself standing next to his father while the four lionesses of the Katanga Pride came into the cave. The empty cave besides the king and the prince. Sariel knew these lionesses worked hard to get chosen, but he was going to feel bad rejecting them. Even if it meant telling his father about him and Amro.

The first lionesse Sariel noticed had appeared to be someone that escaped hell but somehow managed to maintain her beautiness over time. A little white blonded fur and a slight white pitch underbellies. She's also had mane but not a huge one. He guessed it was a maned lioness.

The second one had dark chocolate brown fur with amber eyes. There wasn't much to this one and Sariel wanted roll his eyes but with his father standing there, he held back that action and moved his gaze over to the third one.

A light-Golden lioness with creamy underbelly, paws, and muzzle. Eyes are like emeralds, her nose is a nice shade of pink, and Sariel swore he heard his father give a slight purr at that one. Probably because it reminded him of his mate and one of his daughters.

The final lioness was a beauitful dark brown lioness with creamy underbelly, paws, and muzzle, her eyes were as blue as the sky. Still, nothing speical to this lioness like the others Sariel had looked at.

"Thank you for coming girls," Kovu finally said after clearing his throat. Giving them a nod before allowing them to tell their names. "Now, please, give us your names."

"Vijana." The first one said with a bow.

The second took a step before speaking. "Aiysha."

"Kichaka."

"Amina."

While his father talked, Sariel's mind wondered off to Amro. He didn't notice how the gazes of the lionesses fell on him when Kovu began speaking about being picked for future queen by his son's choice. It seemed like about two could tell how Sariel didn't want to be doing this.

Each time they said something that would be great for a queen to have, Sariel was picturing Amro saying something else. But each time they would look at Sariel, the prince would gaze away at the floor. Probably misleading them to think he was into them.

It wasn't until Kovu cleared his throat for his son to speak up, and it took a moment for Sairel to understand his father wanted him to speak out loud.

"Oh..." Sariel whispered, taking a step towards them. "While you're all lovely lionesses from the Katanga Pride, I can only pick one of you."

"And whatever one you do pick will be a lovely queen." Kovu told his son. "Now, have you made your choice on what lioness?"

Vijana, Aiysha, Kichaka, and Amina. The four lionesses who came all this way. The ones who were going to be rejected and possibly start up a war.

The ones he would have to break their hearts.

"...Actually, dad, I don't know about this..." Sariel whispered to his father and Kovu blinked. Turning Sariel around so they could speak.

"What do you mean?" Kovu asked with a low voice.

Sariel shifted on his paws. "I just don't... don't want to do this to them. Shouldn't they pick their own mates?"

"Sariel, this is the only way we can keep the peace going between our Pride and the Katanga Pride," Kovu explained carefully. "Explain to me why you don't to do this?" The tone in Kovu's voice was soft and gentle.

Sariel's heart jumped a little. Should he really tell Kovu that he was dating Amro? Would he really make them date lionesses instead of dating each other?

Everything was a blur.

"Because..." He trailed off before he felt Kovu nuzzle him a little. Better late than never. "Dad, I just want to find my own mate."

Kovu was taken back but sighed. "If that's want you want, but could you at least deal the blow gently?"

"...Yes, I will." The light furred lion nodded before turning to speak with the lionesses. He took a moment before gulping down his fears. "The four of you, are lovely lionesses, but... I just can't take away your freedom of choosing your own mate."

Kichaka and Amina were taken back while Vijana and Aiysha nodded. Sharing a look with her friend, Amina gave a low soft growl before turning to head out of the cave.

This wasn't unnoticed by the king and the prince.

"Where are you going, Amina?" Kovu asked her.

Amina looked over her shoulder and gave a slight glare. "I'm heading somewhere else, that's not here. I expected your son would've picked a lovely queen to be his mate. But I'm doubting he's even into lionesses at all."

"Amina!" Vijana snapped. "Enough! You don't need to get all angry. I mean really, why are you getting all mad about this?"

"Sorry! But unlike someone, they actually wanted to be queen!" Amina growled, flicking her tail angry and moving out of the cave. "Surely you understand Kichaka."

Kichaka looked down at her paws, not speaking a word while Amina stormed out. Aiysha gave her a friend a nuzzle before looking at the two royals.

"...We're sorry for Amina," Aiysha sighed. "She's just spoiled considering how she's the only cub of Zain and Ami."

With a slight nod, the two watched as the rest of the lionesses padded out of the den. Leaving the two males alone. Kovu gazed at his son, raising an eyebrow. The statement of his son being into lions was quickly getting into his own mind.

Sariel took a deep breath and gazed down at the ground.

"Son, may I ask you something?" Kovu said.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, go ahead, dad." Sariel nodded, having a bad feeling.

Kovu cleared his throat. "What Amina said, you not being into lionesses... is that true? Because I need to be sure you are into them."

"Dad, you know that..." Sariel trailed off, seeing his father's expression. "Dad, what's with the look on your face?"

"Get your mother, Akina, and Kiara in here," Kovu said. "Along with Amro."

Sariel shifted. "Why... why Amro?"

"Because I have feeling we need him in here," Kovu added. "Along with Malka and Tama. You're best friends with their son, so I have a feeling they need to be here."

For the first time in his life, Sariel was starting to fear what might come next. He could only mutter one word to his father.

"Okay..."

 _ **Vijana- WolfBLitzk03**_

 _ **Amina- Guest**_

 ** _Kichaka- Ghostly Light_**

 ** _Aiysha-Flashstrike1030_**


	12. The Truth Comes Out

"Are you or are you not like that?"

"No. Trust me!"

"...How can I when your always with him?"

"Have something against my son?"

"It's not like that, Malka."

Standing there with his father, mate, mother, sisters, Malka, and Tama was making him so nervous as his father spoke about everything that could be. He talked about not picking any lioness from the Pride they had wanted, and now one of them mentioned Sariel being into lions.

Of course only six lions knew the truth, two didn't.

They weren't just going tell Kovu the truth, the king was trying to make sure everything went to plan. Sariel needed a queen and he was going to give his son one. Even if that meant trying to make him to get one without his approval.

Amro was almost close to snapping at the king. How was he going to handle the news once they broke it to him?

They had agreed to tell Nala and Kovu during this. Malka, Tama, Akina, Kiara, Amro, and Sariel had agreed to this while walking towards the Cave. But the one problem was they didn't know how to explain this to Kovu. Nala was much more easier than her mate. That was for sure.

Taking a step towards her father, Akina slowly made her way over to stand in front of her brother. Her eyes shining with protectiveness over her older brother and shared littermate. She got down into a fighting stance with her claws out, and gave a growl before Sariel nduged her.

"It's okay," Sariel whispered, giving his little sister a nuzzle. "I got this."

"But I don't wanna see you hurt," Akina whispered back. "He's going to freak when he knows what's going on. As if he's already not."

Sariel chuckled. "That's _my_ line."

Turning back to look at their father, the two royals took their stance before Kiara came and joined them. A little while later Amro padded up to stand beside his mate and took a bow to Kovu before gulping down a growing fear to speak in front of him.

Hearing his son's friend speak was something Kovu didn't really want to go through during this, but he listened on. Before long he found himself pancing around in a circle before he felt the wind blow softly into the den.

His mane moved with the wind circled around him in order to calm him down. Kovu's emerald eyes closed with a knowing smile. His father. Scar was trying to calm him down, telling him to calm down during this. Along with Mufasa, Sarabi, Zira, Sarafina, and Tor.

All of them who had lived during his early days of his region were trying to cool him down. He hated how his parents-in-law died a few days after coming up with an idea about getting Sariel a queen himself. How Mufasa and Sarabi went away because of natural causes. How his mother died from being too sad about his father's passing.

"Sariel, what is going on?" Kovu managed to ask through his growing angry, but he was pushing his anger down. He wasn't going to explode.

"Sir," Amro spoke up for his mate. "...We didn't want to tell you since we were afraid about how you might act to us. But there's no way out of this now."

Kovu blinked. "Amro, Sariel, what were you afraid of telling me?"

"We're... uh..." Sariel trailed off before Akina and Kiara looked at each other and nodded. They were going to save their brother the trouble from going through this.

"They're mates, dad," Kiara finished. "They didn't want to tell you because they knew how you wanted a queen on Pride Rock when really it should be up to Sariel on who he wants to rule beside him. You must understand this."

Malka watched the scene before he cleared his throat. "Kovu, understand, they can't help who they love. It just happens this way."

Kovu held his breath before nodding slowly. Taking it all in. Yes, he had some sort of thoughts about them being together, but he never thought they would be right. Then again, he couldn't bring himself to ask his son about that.

Now it all made sense.

Sariel spending time with Amro like he had done with Nala. Him always being happy around his friend, giving him looks of love that Kovu passed off as friendly looks. He was like his father in his own way with Amro.

But even so, there was one thing Kovu had to do.

"That's fine, but you aren't the future king anymore, Sariel." Kovu calmly said. Everyone went into shock.

"What!?" Sariel spat out.

"Daddy..." Mumbled Kiara.

"Kovu!" That was Nala, Tama, and Malka.

Amro stayed quiet along with Akina before he heard her growl and step towards her father. Claws out and he made a move to keep her from harming her father. This was not the time to be fighting family memebers simply because of something.

"Dad, you don't need to remove Sariel from his crown just because of his mate!" Akina growled to her father. Clearly angered at him. "He's still the rightful king, and you know that! You made sure he knew everything and what it takes to be a good king."

"Akina..." Kovu trailed off. "I get your mad but... Pride Rock needs a king and queen."

At this point, Sariel was done with everything he was hearing. If Tradition was important to his father, then why did he bother picking Sariel to be his heir?

"Forget tradition!" He growled and Kovu faced him. "Shouldn't you be more worried about our happiness? What we want to do with our lives?"

"Sariel, as much as tradition matters, I do worry about your happiness," Kovu explained. "But I feel our Pride would like it if they had a queen with a king. Not two kings."

It only took a few moments before Nala stepped in and took her mate outside to speak about the whole thing. Leaving the others in the cave, making Sariel sit down and give a sigh. Well, he had just lost the title as future king.

When he felt Amro nuzzle him, he didn't think twice before nuzzling his mate back. Feeling happy when he was around him, even if he was sad.

"He'll come around." Malka said.

"How do you know?" Asked Sariel. "How do you know if dad will come around and possibly give me back my title as future king."

Malka laughed and nudged his son's mate with a smile on his face. "Because he always comes around. Let me tell you a story about what happened before you were born..."

"Malka..." Tama muttered but her mate purred.

"Before you three were born, your parents were going to have another cub. This would've been your big brother or sister, but it had ended in a miscarriage." Malka explained. "We weren't supportive and only Tor was. They blamed us for weeks until they came around and moved on. They were scared about losing you three..."

Gazing at each other, the triplets found themselves missing their older sibling. Even if he or she didn't live on to meet the world, they wished he or she would've lived on. But everything had to happen for a reason.

"I'm saying he'll come around and change his mind," Malka ended. "Just like he did with the death of your sibling."

Sariel sighed. "Okay..."


	13. You'll Never Be Scar

Sariel loved many things, almost as much as any cub would do. Kingly things could take him to a world of boredom.

When he was little, he would run around with his father and act out all the things Kovu would do. That was when he was about a month old.

Too bad destiny had a way of screwing animals over. If his life perfect, it wouldn't do well with this new news of him no longer being future king and the subjects wouldn't have to hear Kiara was now future queen. Hell, if his life was perfect he would be able to keep the title of future king. His father would always go to his daughters next to have his throne perfect.

Some days, he just wanted to give up, leave the Pridelands with Amro, and move somewhere else just to be happy. He was no closer in getting his throne back than he had been close to sitting on the throne a while ago before he was just a prince. His mate was trying his hardest to make him happy through these times. The long days on his paws, the glare from his father, and his mother trying to change her mate's mind about his choice. More often than not, his friends weren't all bad about helping him through this but they could take it way too far.

His Uncle, Simba, was one of those guys who was trying to change his cousin's mind about the little spat between father and son. But it seemed like no one could change the king's mind about these things, all because of tradition! Yes, he had turned down the four lionesses, and he was very much happy with Amro, but it felt horrible to know his father didn't like him for who he was.

Lately, though, Amro hadn't been there and his time with his mate seemed to be a little duller. There was no long hours spending with his mate, as he was always with his father. On some nights, he had no one to talk to. Well, there was always Kiara, Akina, and his friends, but that had gotten old.

On the eve of the day Kovu found out the truth, he had wondered off to a part of the Pride Lands but he didn't have his mate to be with.

Now, on the next day, he was glad to have him by his side as they laid down, relaxing underneath some tree very far away from the Pride. Things were starting to feel normal. He missed him. Today had been a rare treat. He had spent most of the day with Amro.

When they had met as cubs, he would've thought to himself about how weird it would've been being mates with him. Well, for him, anyway. He had finally gotten the truth out to both of their families and only one full one had been supprotive. That had been hard for Sariel, Armo knew, but he felt honored to be the mate of the prince.

"Sariel," his breath moved his mane a little as he leaned to whisper in ear. "What are we going to do about your dad?"

Staring down at the ground, he was surprised to know Amro was still wondering. When had he thought about it? Looking up at his mate, he found he had been looking into the eyes of a worried Amro.

"Sariel?" Amro spoke again. This time his voice was more worried, and more everything. "Are you all right? Do you want to go and take a walk or something?"

"No," he finally managed. "I don't know what we're going to do about my dad, Amro. He's hung up on the fact the pride needs a queen and king."

"Oh..." Amro trailed off. "Are you thinking you should just get a lioness for your queen and say how he was right?"

Sariel was shocked and scared. "What? No!"

"Then, I don't see a way for you to get your throne back."

"I don't need the throne to be happy, I mean sure, any lion would be happy to be the heir of the current king and queen, but..."

"It's something you don't feel happy about?"

Sariel nodded. "Yeah, I just don't feel happy about having the throne, and yet at the same time, I'm sad I'm no longer the heir to the throne."

"Maybe you're better off not being the future king, you didn't speak highly of it in the past, from what I remember."

Sariel knew he should be annoyed with him, but he was starting to make a good point and that was a relief.

Amro nuzzled him. "Hey, let's go take a walk."

"Okay, okay," Sariel rolled his eyes.

* * *

The rest of the walk was viewed in silence as Sariel only caught himself nuzzling Amro once. The walk didn't do much to his mood but it was starting to make him feel more relax as he felt when they were resting underneath a tree.

Once they came to the end, it had to be around nighttime and Amro nuzzled him before he padded off. They were standing in front of Pride Rock.

"Who would've thought my grandson would end up telling my son different?" A voice behind him spoke and Sairel jumped before turning around.

"Just... just who are you?" The prince asked.

The lion in the cloud rose an eye. "I see. Well, I'm your grandfather. Scar."

"Grandfather...? Why are you here?"

Scar gave a smile. "Well, now, I just wanted to tell you that you can get the little title of future king back."

"...How?"

"My son believes he is everything like me. Believes he should always follow the path expected of him, and yes, while he is following in my pawsteps," Scar cleared his throat. "He shouldn't take away your happiness and choice on your mate."

Sariel shifted on his paws. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, tell him he's nothing like me." Scar winced. "While it pains me to tell you to say this, he needs to know it."

"Not everyone needs to be the ones before them."

"Exactly. Now go."

"... I will!"

* * *

It was the next morning when Sariel woke up to see Kovu heading outside and the prince jumped to run after his father. His sisters following along with his mother. They could sense something was up with Sariel since he never ran after the current king.

Hopefully, this would go well. His father needed to know that he wasn't anything like Scar.

Two minutes later, Kovu had stopped and turned to greet his son and his sisters, then his mate. Sariel had taken a breath before moving towards him.

"Dad, you're making a mistake," Sariel began clearly. He stood up right as he say Malka and Amro coming towards them.

Kovu rose an eyebrow. "I did? When?"

"When you declared me no longer future king."

"Sairel, I did not make a mistake there, I-"

Sariel narrowed his eyes. "That's the whole point! You think your like your father! You believe he would've done the same if you were like me!"

"He would've stuck to tradition!"

"No, he wouldn't. You would've put your happiness first."

Kovu sighed heavily. "Sariel, we'll speak about this later."

"Dad-"

"No."

"Please just-"

"Sariel, later."

Right before Kovu made a step away from him towards his first problem of the day, it came loud and clear.

"You'll never be Scar!"


	14. Strong Love

_**It's a short chapter, but whatever...**_

"You'll never be Scar!"

Kovu stopped at the words, along with his family, Malka and Amro, they all just stared at the prince. Sariel was breathing heavily like he had just ran many miles without stopping to catch his breath, his mane could be seen moving a tad bit, and Kovu's emerald eyes met emerald eyes. His son's tail was flicking lightly as Malka made a way to stop his own son.

This wasn't going to end well between father and son.

"... what ...?" Kovu weakly asked, his voice unsteady as it held some tone of sadness at the mention of his deceased father. Sariel almost felt bad. "... what did you say ...?"

"I said, you'll never be Scar." Sariel muttered again. This time it was much more quiet but still loud enough for Kovu to hear it loud and clear. "You aren't him and he would've allowed this, he would've done it for you and for us."

Kovu gazed down at the ground, feeling nothing more like a helpless cub. "... but ... it doesn't feel right. Having you with another lion when it should be a lioness by your side, to help you rule and what not ..."

"My son is more than enough to be king," Malka growled. "You just have yet to see it."

"... The great kings and queens ..."

"Kovu, I think it's time to allow tradition to fade this time." Nala gently said before nuzzling her mate, hoping he could cheer up. "I think its for the best."

"I am the only one who doesn't approve of them ...?" Kovu asked, just as weakly as the first time and when he saw all the nods, he gazed down at his paws once more. "I feel like a cub in trouble ..."

Amro flicked his tail. "Sir?"

"... yes ...?"

"If it makes you feel better, I'm no better than anyone lioness would've done him. Any would've just married him to be declared special for being with a royal," Amro explained a slight pain in his heart for saying that sentence but he wanted to be seen enough for him. "But, c'mon, let this go for once!"

The king was short on words for once. Usually, he knew what to say to his subjects, but the way they were speaking was like how his father spoke to him about the hyenas he had once met. The ones who saved him in all of that. He didn't know how much more words he could take before he walked off, like he was giving up his throne for good.

He knew Kiara truly didn't want the throne, it was just way too much.

"... Sariel ...?" Kovu eventually said.

"Yeah?"

The way their eyes met told the prince something was coming to him. Good or bad. He would be able to take it.

"... I ... I think I did make a mistake," Kovu weakly smiled before nuzzling his son, happy when it was returned by the prince. "You'll be a great king." He looked at Amro. "With him at your side."

"You mean it?" Sariel asked.

"I do."

Amro beamed brightly before going to nuzzle his mate, "Told ya." he whispered to him.

"Yeah, yeah," Sariel rolled his eyes. "Thanks dad."

"Yes, well, I think I might be a little too old for this kingly things anyway." Kovu smirked.

Sariel blinked. "What?"

"You don't want the throne yet?"

"I'll take it."

"Amro!"

"What?"

"You could give a little warning."

"Please, like you were going to answer, Sariel."

"You don't know what I would do!"

"Sure, I didn't."

"Don't wink at me."

"Too late!"

"Wipe the smug look off of your face!"

"Likewise."

"Oh, I hate you right now."

"No, you don't. You love me~"

"Stop it."

"Nope."

Kovu chuckled a little before taking his way to do his rounds. "Enough with the little lover spat you two."

"On it," Amro grinned before Sariel flicked his tail. "Ain't that, right?"

"Stop," Sariel only said.

"Nope."

"Damn, you're annoying."

"Am not."

"Are too."

It was almost funny seeing them fight like this, as the rest of them made their way to do whatever they wanted. Leaving the two alone for a while.


	15. A Confusing Thought

Malka did nothing as he watched them.

What could he do about them? They were very much happy with each other and Kovu seemed to allow them together... At least that was what he thought.

But what had gone done was one way of thinking of how happy one could be with their other half, no matter what gender it was... If they were happy, then who were they to say no to them?

But this was Kovu's rule. Anything could happen in the future, or the next few days! Surely the King could understand if the two where to do anything they wanted because they were just happy with each other, and besides, his other cubs were happily with their own mates.

Kiara was with Ryo and Akina was with Fazil.

"Malka," Tama ran over to him, with a smile. "What are you doing? Spying on our son with his mate?"

"Just wanted to make sure they were fine, as you can see." Malka said.

"I thought you trusted them very much, dear."

"Even if I did, there's something off about the way Kovu gave Sariel his throne back and title of future king. It just didn't sit right and his eyes, it was like he was trying to act all sad and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop his believes on what should be appearing in his mind. And given that we approve of them, there might be a problem."

"Really? I thought Kovu meant every word on what he said."

The lion sighed. "As did I, love."

"You could try and be more... supportive of the king."

"Supprotive? It would take a lot to supporte the king if he trys anything dumb on his part! You say him, Tama. He took away his son's right to the throne over a mate! What does tha tell you? Yes, they'll have to adopt, and maybe one of Sariel's sisters cubs will have the throne, but that does not explain Kovu's behavor!"

"Are you blaming Kovu?" Tama asked, angered.

"If you believe that, then yes!"

Realizing they were arguing over basically nothing important, to her anyways, Tama turned her back on Malka. "Forget it, I don't have time with this. I'm going to go hunting with Nala and the girls."

He would've said something else, but he'd would've made his grave much more deep. Malka allowed his mate to trail away from him, after all, lionesses were scary when mad. Sighing, Malka made his way back towards Tojo, Simba, and Chumvi. Before he laid down, he took in what they were doing, all relaxing and chatting away. "Simba."

"Yeah, Malka?"

"Could you keep your eyes on Kovu? I have a feeling something is up."

* * *

Kovu walked through his lands as fast as he could. He had no idea what to say if he returned and Rafiki said it was time for Sariel to take his throne. It didn't feel right for two lions on there.

Once he stopped, he gazed up at the sky before back down.

One of his daughter's cubs would take the throne.

Leaving Sariel and Amro to have him or her take the throne and become their heir. They couldn't stop that part of tradition.

All his cubs along with their friends were young adults by now, so they could have cubs of their own or adopt some. Anything to make sure the Circle went on, and he knew he would be stepping down soon enough, but...

He wasn't so sure.

The biggest doubt of his life was coming from his son and his mate, for king's sake!

It shouldn't be coming from him, it should be coming from his choices with the Pride Lands. Like his father had and his father before him.

Not his cub.

There were so many males in his pride. Himself, Malka, Simba, Chumvi, Tojo, Fazil, Kion, Ryo, Amro, Sariel, and Mheetu. It was just so hard to see who he should get rid of.

Mheetu was sick, so he couldn't go.

Simba was the lion guard leader, following his son.

Malka, Chumvi, and Tojo was his friends.

Fazil and Ryo were his daughters' mates, and Amro was Sariel's mate.

He just hated how he would have to go on and deal with these things, Chumvi's parents had died a while ago. A good life they had.

Zuri and Nyimbo were thinking about leaving.

"Kovu." Nala's voice came. Sweet as ever. "What's wrong?"

"It's the whole thing with Sariel." He answered, honestly as he could be.

"I thought you approved of them now."

"It's hard."

"To allow your son to date whoever he wishes? Is it that hard?"

"Dad wouldn't have allowed it for a long shot, Nala! He would've stuck with our tradition of marrying our cubs."

Nala almost growled. "How selfish can you be? Is following tradition all you care about, Kovu?"

"... What? No!"

"Then start acting like it."

"Nala..."

The queen shook her head. "No. I know for a fact if our first lived on, you wouldn't be dealing with this right now, and she or he would've stood by Sariel all the way. Like a good older sibling would be doing."

Kovu winced. "You know it hurts to be talking about that."

"I don't care."

Without anymore words, the queen trailed away from him. Allowing to think about everything. His choice to remove Sariel from the throne and placed him back on it.

This was hard to be dealing with.

And no one could understand how bad this was to him. How his little thoughts about tradition was going. He did everything like his father would've wanted him. He even allowed Sariel to pick his queen like his father had done for him. So why?

Why wasn't Sariel like him?

"I know, he cares, but it's not coming out. It's confusing to me..."


	16. She Says No, She Says Yes

"Kiara! I need to talk with you."

Kiara looked over her shoulder to see her father coming towards her, Ryo was also there but it seemed like the King didn't notice the dark furred lion. Ryo's mane was much lighter than his fur coat. His fur was almost like Kovu's but a tad lighter and his mane was almost like a blonde color. His eyes were a stunning color of orange-red.

His paws were much, much lighter than his coat, and his hind paws didn't hold any color at all. His mane that hung over his eyes hung to left, making it so only his right eye could be seen from a distance. Though he acted nothing like his sister, he was easily known as a gentle lion.

He was one of the supportors of Sariel and Amro.

"Yes, daddy?" Kiara asked as she got up.

"This will only take a moment, Ryo," Kovu told the lion as he lead his daughter away.

"No problem, dude," Ryo muttered as he sighed.

As father and daughter walked some where private, Kiara was gazing over her shoulder to see Ryo throwing her loving looks and she purred before running to catch up with her father. The king chuckled at the sight, happy to know she was happy with Ryo, and how it would break him to tell her what he was going to say.

Once they stopped, the king gaze his daughter a look before giving her a nuzzle, muttering under his breath how this would be hard to make her understand.

"Kiara, I need you to listen when I say this, and I want you to hold all your comments to the end. Do you understand, princess?" Kovu asked.

"Yes, daddy." Kiara nodded.

Kovu smiled. "That's my girl." He took a moment before figuring out what to say. "Now, this isn't easy to say, but since Sariel rejected the lionesses, we need to keep our ally-ship with the Katanga Pride. Normally, it would be the first born, but now the time has come for you to marry one of their lions."

Kiara took a step back in shock, her eyes narrowing with angry but she didn't speak a word.

"The lion the Katanga pride picked is a nice grown one. But your age. A little older," Kovu went on saying, remembering Zazu's words. "His fur is a brownish-golden, with a hint of white. His mane is a nice tone of black. The eyes of this lion is gold."

"And his name?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Reth."

When the king was finished explaining everything to her, Kiara closed her eyes. Images flashing of Ryo and they're plans. How they wanted to have cubs some day, just one would do. Not a lot, but enough to make them happy.

This was ruining it.

"No!" Kiara eventually said. "I won't."

"Kiara," Kovu walked towards her. "Please, do it for us. We need this to remain."

"Get Akina to do it!"

"She's with Fazil."

Kiara growled. "And I'm with Ryo."

"Kiara, understand, this is for the good of the Pride Lands..."

"And you can't aford a war," Kiara muttered. "I get it. But find someone else to do it. Someone who won't mind getting with a lion she doesn't know or love."

"You'll come to love him."

"If we get married, I won't bare his cubs."

Kovu sighed heavily. "Kiara, with the little thing your brother caused..."

"Are you saying it's Sariel's fault?"

"No!"

Kiara dug her claws into the ground. "You are, go and find someone else to do this, dad!" With that, she ran off leaving Kovu alone.

"I'm sorry..." Kovu sighed, hanging his head down.

" _I'll_ do it."

He looked up to meet with...

* * *

Kiara ran right back to her mate and dug her head into his warm mane, to which Ryo took great surprise into seeing from his beautiful mate of his's. He happily comforting her until she was able to tell him why she was acting up.

Ryo waited until she was okay before asking her what had went down with her father, and with a shaky voice she explained what she was told and he tensed up.

"You... you did say no, right?" Ryo asked his mate, carefully.

"Of course I did," Kiara sighed. "I just don't see why he had to pick me."

"Maybe it was because you were the youngest?" Ryo guessed. "Besides, you said no. What more could he do?"

"A lot, Ryo."

"He'll find someone else to marry off or he'll deal with me."

Kiara placed her head under Ryo's chin and nuzzled him. "I... I just feel like he'll do whatever he wants in order to keep the allyship going between our Pride, you know? It's something he'd do."

"Hey, I'll be with you no matter what. I'll fight for ya."

"How did I end up with you?"

"Pure magic."

Laughing, Kiara ran off while Ryo chased her, not even caring who say them at this point. Both of them stopped to lay down by a pool of water, happy to know they had each other. They even forgot about what Kovu had said for a few moments.

"Kiara," Ryo said. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Zuri is on Kovu's side, along with I think, my mother." Ryo sighed. "They don't think its right for two of the same gender to be together."

"Most don't understand," Kiara said. "There's nothing wrong with it, love is love. It's always natural. We are one."

"Hey, if our cub is like that, we'll be supportive."

"No matter what."

Nuzzling her again, Ryo purred. "Ever thought about that? Having cubs?"

"You can wait."

"Just joking around!"

"Sure."

Ryo smirked. "I was."

"I believe you," Kiara purred before licking his cheek. "Now, let's just focus on us right now."

"Deal."

* * *

"So, you see, she'll be doing it instead of Kiara," Zazu gulped to the king of the Katanga Pride. "I do hope you understand, but it seems like the Princess just doesn't want to be with him."

The grey furred king growled. "Do you understand how much of a betrayal this _is_? What this tells me? How his son's doesn't want any of my lionesses instead goes with another male?"

"To be fair, his highness did all he could..."

"He did not!"

Reth made his way to his king and bowed. "It's okay, Nguvu. I do not mind for this other lioness. Besides, this one sounds... wonderful. A bit on the anger side, but hey, I don't mind this."

"Reth, we had a deal-"

"And I don't mind that it was broken. It's clear Kiara has someone else, and I wish her happiness with him," Reth looked at Zazu. "Tell his highness, Kovu, that he can send her as soon as possible."

Zazu shifted on the branch. "You don't mind if she doesn't bare you cubs?"

"No. I understand if she doesn't love me enough to have cubs."

"Wonderful! I will send the news."

As soon as the bird was gone, Nguvu turned to his subject and growled, "What are you thinking? Marrying a lioness who is not of the royal family?"

"At least there was one willing to make such a choice for her life, Nguvu, shouldn't that be enough?" Reth questioned. "This is doing good for our Pride, and she has powerful blood."

"Fine. Do not expect me to happily allow her to join in on my pride."

Reth sighed. "You're just mad you don't have a son yet."

"Reth..."

"I'm saying the truth! Those lionesses all gave you daughters!"

Nguvu rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He walked off leaving Reth alone.


	17. A Monster's Daughter

_"I'm sorry..." Kovu sighed, hanging his head down._

 _"I'll do it."_

 _He looked up to meet with Nyimbo._

 _The grown lioness was standing there with an expression he couldn't read. Her reddish-brown coat had certainly grown more noticeable, as did her light grey underbelly and paws, her tail tip-a nice shade of blackish-red. But her eyes? Her eyes were the same as that monstrous rogue. Green._

 _Every time someone looked at the beautiful lioness, you could see that tyrant of a king. It almost made his blood boil at the thought of him._

 _"Nyimbo?" Kovu's tone was a tad off from his normal one. He was clearly worried and surprised to see this coming from her. "You'll do it?"_

 _"I'll keep the whole thing going," Nyimbo sighed heavily. "I know for a fact I was never Kozy's daughter, but I was Chumvi's sister and Kiali's daughter. So, I'll do it."_

 _"You understand you'll have to be there for the rest of your life, right?" Kovu asked, eyeing the lioness to make sure she was serious._

 _Niymbo held her head high. "I know, when should I leave?"_

 _"I'll send Zazu to tell them about this first," Kovu sighed heavily before padding off to tell Zazu before stopping. "You aren't with anyone, correct?"_

 _"Yes, that is correct. I'm not with anyone."_

 _"Make things easier."_

Now he was standing there, Zazu sitting on his shoulder as Nyimbo walked up to them, his cubs by his side while his mate spoke to Chumvi about this and how he couldn't change her mind. The reddish-brown lioness sat down, bowed her head, and then looked up at them.

Sariel, Akina, and Kiara gave her a friendly nuzzle before the others did as well.

Chumvi managed to convice them he was the one who walked Nyimbo to the Katanga Pride with the Lion guard at his side, just so they didn't try anything bad on them.

Kovu allowed it.

"Now," He spoke. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

Such confidence.

"Then, the Lion Guard will take you down there, you should arrive in a day or so," Kovu explained. "I have no doubt you will do fine."

"All right." Nyimbo nodded. "I'll do my best."

Chumvi chimed in. "Remember, you don't need to bare his cubs, okay? You just need to marry him."

"I know."

"And-"

"Chumvi," Mheetu laughed. "Give your sis some room."

"Sorry, I'm just worried." Chumvi mumbled under his breath. "Let's get going."

As they walked away from the Pride, Kovu watched as Chumvi stayed safely at his sister's side, not daring to move once away from her. He purred lightly when he watched. Hopefully the king of the Katanga Pride would allow this to make up for Kiara.

And for the little thing that happened.

Yes, he knew the four lionesses weren't Nguvu's daughters, just some random lionesses in his pride he could live without, but this was his daughter. So it made up.

Nyimbo was royalty because he was king.

King of the Katanga Pride and that would make her a princess, and now, she was going back home to her real father and it would make her queen of his pride.

"Dad?" Akina spoke up, moving to stand beside him. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Nyimbo is his daughter, it makes her royalty," Kovu explained. "It'll will if he remembers her."

"She's royalty?" Sariel blinked.

Kovu nodded. "Kiali was attacked before all of you were born, she ended up with a cub. The cub being Nyimbo."

"I guess the male who attacked her was the Katanga King?"

"Correct."

The triplets shared a look with each other.

"Wow," Akina mumbled. "I didn't think that would happen."

Fazil cleared his throat. "Anything can happen. But what happened to auntie was something else."

The carmale-brown furred male gave his mate a nuzzle. His orange eyes shined a little, as he thought of his aunt actually being royalty but that didn't mean he had any royal blood in him.

"So, now what do we do?" Amro asked, flicking his tail. "We don't wait until news is brought back to us by the Lion Guard, do we?"

"It's start," Kovu muttered. "Till we have more information if it worked, go about your day."

"Hold up," Nala purred. "What about Sariel's kingship?"

Kovu gazed at his wife before he looked at his son. "About three days until now. Alright?"

"Crowned in three days, got it." Sariel nodded.

Amro purred and nuzzled him. "Hey, three days and your king."

"You'll be the Prince Consort, Amro." Malka added on. "Always the mate of the future ruler is the Consort."

"That's going to take some getting used to." Amro admitted.

* * *

Nguvu growled to himself when he saw the Lion Guard of the Pride Lands with the other lioness. His pride was all around him with Reth at his side to meet this one. He could easily see how his pride was looking at her with wide eyes.

Something about her...

When they reached the middle, he flicked his tail for the Lion guard to leave, the reddish-brown male gave the lioness a nuzzle before going away with the others. Must be family or something.

"Speak your name." Nguvu growled lowly. "Now."

"Nyimbo." The lioness sighed.

Reth purred. "Well, you look beautiful, Nyimbo."

"Reth," The king warned before moving to look at her. Circling around her. "You look oddly familiar to me."

"Not here to bare your cubs," Nyimbo mumbled under her breath, but out loud she said, "Oh?"

"Yes, yes, something about you..."

Reth shifted on his paws. "Um, Nguvu?"

"What!?"

"Can I just meet her properly?"

The king rolled his green eyes. "Yes, yes."

Moving towards his bride, Reth looked at her before bowing his head. Like a gentle lion or something, Nyimbo wasn't sure. His eyes shined with wonder as he circled around her, more... friendly than Nguvu did.

The king didn't see as he was figuring out who she was.

"Kovu did a good job on picking a replacement." Reth commented.

Nyimbo shifted. "I came here on my own will. He didn't pick me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Then Nguvu shoved the lion to the side and looked at her. "I know now!"

"Do... you?" Nyimbo was slightly confused.

"Yes! You're my _daughter_!" Nguvu spat out. "I longed for a son and got another daughter!"

Reth growled and stood in front of her. "If I marry her, I'll be your son-in-law. Making _me_ your heir. That make you feel better about her?"

"I suppose..."

Reth sighed. "Well..."

"The wedding is tomorrow." Nguvu declared as he walked away. Moving towards his cave.

"What!?" Both shouted.

Nyimbo took a step. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am."

With that, he padded into his cave, giving his daughter one last look before she shuddered at the sigh of her real father. Oh how she wished Kozy was her actual father right now.

Not that monster of a lion.


	18. Wedding Of Reth and Nyimbo

"Do you understand why I'm pissed off?"

"Nyimbo, please!"

The princess growled and looked at her husband-to-be, "No! Reth, do you understand why I want to claw out his eyes?"

"Yes, I do," Reth sighed heavily, agreeing with her. No doubt she was his daughter. "But, come on, you gotta understand he's never met his cubs before. If there's a son born, he would've came and taken him back to here and train him to become exactly like him."

"Get one thing clear. Even though your marrying me, I'll have the royal blood and therefore I get to be the leader of this pride," Nyimbo growled. "Not you, and whatever gender our cub is, he or she will get the leadership when ready."

Reth knew very well it would always be the blood of the current ruler to take its place, and he knew he lied every well to Nguvu about becoming his heir, for when Nguvu was on his deathbed or when Nyimbo became queen, she could very well kick her father out or give him the push to die. His blood ran in her veins but she never used it.

For who knows.

Maybe she would finally come to use her father's blood in a good way rather than what he was doing before she came along. Maybe their cub would have the kindness of his father, rather than what their grandfather had in his life.

When her father came out of his cave the next morning, he walked by his daughter sleeping peacefully next to Reth. His head resting on her back, and he flicked his tail to go get the one animal that knew how to do marriage ceremonies.

An old crocodile named Kitwana.

The old crocodile hadn't been defeated by one of his followers, and no one dared to kick him out. They all thought when Kitwana passed, he would be choosing one to become their float leader and lead them bravely like he did.

Seeing the dark green skin of him, Nguvu stopped at the water and spoke his name with his cold, rough, tone. "Kitwana! Rise!"

"Yes, your highness?" Kitwana said, his pale eyes landing on the king. "Whatever do you need from me this morning?"

"A marriage ceremony." Nguvu replied.

"Oh? For whom?"

"My daughter, Nyimbo, and Reth."

Kitwana's eyes slowly widen. "I thought you never thought twice about meeting your daughters, as you only wished to meet sons."

"The lioness I attacked, gave me a daughter, and Kovu sent her instead of his youngest." Nguvu explained, his eyes softening a little. "I suppose, it's works."

"Sounds like you want to get to know her."

"I do not! How dare you suggest that to me?"

A chuckle came from the old float leader, "Nguvu, my dear friend, your eyes soften as you speak about her. Like you're glad to know Kovu sent her instead of his little girl. Like you want to thank him for doing so, but are too proud to do so."

"... I am nothing of the sort ..."

"Your eyes tell a different tale from what you speak."

Nguvu rolled his green eyes. "Are you or are you not going to do this?"

"I will be there shortly."

Without anymore words, the king made his way back to his pride, sensing like the old fool knew what he was talking about when he said a 'different tale' than what his mouth spoke about. He shook his head, there was no way he was interested in getting to know his daughter.

Even if she did look like she could carry on his pride with ease.

She probably didn't know a single thing about becoming a queen and never looked like she had forced people into doing what she wanted. Like she was good instead of being what her old lion was. It was horrible to know.

When everyone was awake, Nyimbo could be seen licking her paw as other lionesses from the pride went to speak to her. Taking the hint that their princess was nothing like her father, and the males just looked at her before Reth growled at them.

Giving them the hint to back off.

As Kitwana strolled up to them, his float behind him, they all got into a circle like they always did with visiters. Nyimbo at her father's side, as she was told to do. Reth at her own side, ready to marry her and become Nguvu's 'heir'.

"Kitwana." Nguvu greeted.

"Nguvu." Kitwana said back before gazing his eyes to Nyimbo. "So, this is the lost princess, eh?"

"She was never lost!" The king growled. "Just wasn't welcome in our pride."

Kitwana chuckled. "A different tale in your eyes."

"Enough."

Nyimbo gazed at the crocodile, her green eyes slightly wondering what he was here for. But she could speak she was pushed in front of him with Reth at her side.

Oh.

He was doing the marriage ceremony.

Just _lovely_.

"As we are here to see to two hearts that are to become one," Kitwana began the ceremony, stealing a glare from Nguvu. "Vows, you two?"

Watching them say their vows, Nguvu kept up his glare until he saw them nuzzle, and he swore he saw a frown on his daughter's face while a smile was on Reth's muzzle. Ah, yes.

Nyimbo didn't love Reth.

But she was doing this for her brith land, not her family, and in his eyes, it was fine. But not okay for frowning on her wedding day.

When it was over, he could see Nyimbo moving away from her husband to talk with her friends, while Reth just looked at her, feeling like she didn't even want to touch him like anyone else would with the one they loved.

"Reth," Nguvu called for his son-in-law and the lion walked towards him. "Tomorrow, I will step down."

"What?" Reth blinked. Was he trying to kill them?

Nguvu frowned. "I see no reason why you shouldn't have the throne."

"It's just a cave the leaders sleep in while the rest of the pride sleeps outside."

"Your point?"

"No point."

A smile.

"Good, now, due go tell Nyimbo." Nguvu waved his paw away. " _You'll_ be roaring _first_."

"Okay."

As Reth walked away, he knew Nyimbo would be the one to roar first. She made that clear yesterday after Nguvu was in his cave, doing whatever.

Soon it would be their cave.


	19. Queen Nyimbo

The following morning, Reth was woken up early by Nyimbo flicked her tail and making her way to move to stand beside her father. The king was standing all on a few rocks pointing upwards and Reth followed his wife to be standing behind them. Royals always stood up first and Nguvu spoke to his pride before allowing Reth to take his place.

Right before he could roar, he allowed Nyimbo roar out first to which her father was shocked and before he could do anything, the pride roared back, then Reth followed suit with his wife.

When it was all over the ex-king stared at them before flicking his tail, all angered, but he knew the pride would not listen to him. Reth was not their king. He was their Prince Consort. It was Nyimbo who was their queen. Their rightful queen of the throne he had onced claimed.

Now, here came the banishment.

"If you dare to attack any more lionesses, and have a son with them, let it be known they cannot fight me for the throne." Nyimbo stated. Power in her voice unlike before. "Do you understand, father?"

"I understand." Nguvu bowed his head, it was forced, but he did it. "Are you going to banish me?"

"No. For I know you will go out looking for more lionesses and try to have a son out of them. I would like to know how many daughters you have." Nyimbo growled. Like she was jealous. Of the others, and it somehow made his heart beat. "Right now."

"I do not know, Nyimbo. You are the only daughter I have come to know of my life time, nor do I wish to meet the others," Nguvu responded. "Is that what you wished to hear out of me?"

"It's a start."

Nguvu nodded his head and bowed once more to his daughter and her mate. "I thought Reth would roar first, not you."

"She has the blood of a royal, it's only suitable for her to roar out loud to her pride. Not me, if you wished to have me of the blood, then maybe you should've been my father. But instead you are not." Reth explained. "Now, you should go back down."

"One day..." He muttered before padding off away from them.

Reth looked at his wife. "Is it safe to say you want to divcore?"

"I think I can learn to deal with you." Nyimbo sighed, before looking at him, "It's step one of making this work."

"Really?" Reth smiled slightly. "We can?"

"Of course." Nyimbo laughed, nuzzling him for the first time. "Besides, I like to think love works in many different ways than you believe."

"How so?"

"Just a little huntch I got. That's all, Reth."

By the kings and queens was he ever lucky enough to have her as his mate and queen of the Katanga Pride. Not to brag, but maybe the mother of his cubs.

* * *

The Pride Lands became more and more peaceful since the news of the choice Nyimbo made work. Kovu could focus less on the fact there was a possible war coming his way and more on the fact he was helping Sariel on his first problem since then.

His son was handling the problem between the crocodiles and the hippos more peacefully than he original thought he would. His voice was clear while he talked when they allowed him, and he was silent when they spoke in their turn.

When it was all dealt with, the moved on to the next problem, following the next, until they were done and did a patrol to end things off. Moving back towards Pride Rock until they made their way up the rocky steps and into the royal den.

Where they sat down and had a quick nap.

It wasn't long until the lionesses came back with some prey to eat. Kovu was unease sening all the males around.

Kion could stay. Ryo and Fazil as well. Amro too.

It just left Simba, Chumvi, Malka, Mheetu, and Tojo. They all had to leave, and he hoped they planned on leaving once Sariel took up the leadership on the pride. After all, they did not need to have so many males in the pride.

One or two would be fine.

Even three.

"So, are you two excited about tomorrow?" Nala ended up asking while they were finishing up. "The big crowning ceremony."

"I am." Amro admitted. "It's nice to know little Sariel is going to be king."

"All high and mighty." Akina laughed. "Just don't be like, all rude."

"Akina," Kovu chuckled. "Don't go teasing him."

Sariel rolled his emerald eyes. "Don't worry, dad."

"Every animal will be excited to see the new king and his consort on the throne, along with one of your sisters cub." Malka smiled.

"Huh?" Sariel asked.

Malka gave a sheepish smile. "You didn't know? Since you two can't have cubs, it'll have to be one of Akina and Kiara's cubs."

"Not if we get help from a lioness." Amro smirked. "Probably will. Dunno yet."

"Oh?"

Sariel shifted. "I mean, it would be the only way other than to adopt, right?"

"I believe so."

"So don't worry."

For the rest of the day, it was silent between them as they went and did their own ways. Tomorrow would the day they were crowned, and would take over the Pride Lands.

But Sariel couldn't help but feel nervous.


	20. Sariel and Amro Crowned

The next morning, Kovu woke his son up early before allowing him to get ready while Rafiki moved towards the Pride, climbing up Pride Rock until he hugged the king before moving to look at the lion. Amro moving beside him as the pride circled around.

Rafiki took his staff and shook it above their heads before smiling deeply at them, moving to place some marks on their fur. Sariel getting the traitional blue markings of the royal and Amro getting the consort marks on him.

Before long, they moved to watch Kovu and Nala head up the slope and saw all the animals around the rock. Hearing his parents roar, Sariel bite his lip softly. They had came this far and now, what if the animals didn't really want them as their rulers?

Hell.

He already knew it was going to be Kiara or Akina's cub up taking his place. But maybe Amro wouldn't allow it since, both current leadership had to approve of it, and it could be him stopping it from happening and he wouldn't be selfish at all.

Amro just wanted his own up on the throne.

When it was their turn, Sariel took the first step and made his move towards his throne, Amro following with him. At the peak, he could see everyone staring at him before he gave his roar, claiming his throne. It wasn't long before Amro gave his own roar.

Before they were roaring together.

The pride behind them began roaring also, and when they stopped, a light shined down on them and Sariel nuzzled his mate before moving back downwards to his family. Looking at the older adult males, and Kovu nodded before they began moving away with their mates.

"Where are you going?" Sariel asked, confused.

Malka turned his head. "Your king. It's only fair we get out of your mane by finding somewhere to stay for the rest of our time."

"You don't have too..."

Tojo smiled. "The pride has too many males as it is. Let us do this."

"We won't stop you." Amro said, allowing them to leave.

"Are you not going, father?" Sariel asked.

"No, I'm going to stay and help you out." Kovu explained. "Don't worry about us."

Watching them leave, Sariel flicked his tail and his eyes landed on the remaining males. Kion, Fazil, and Ryo. All standing there with their heads bowed. It seemed like they were showing nothing but loyalty and Sariel purred.

Amro gave him a nuzzle.

"We're kings, huh?" Amro asked.

"Yeah, feels not much different than what you expect." Sariel laughed. "C'mon, let's go do something."

"Like getting this marks off of us?"

"Yeah, like that."

Amro was quick to jump, he flicked his tail with a smirk. "Well? Let's get going."

"Wait, up!" Sariel laughed, running to catch up with his mate.

* * *

The Katanga Pride was more quiet with Nyimbo as their queen, she did her rounds, and helped with the problems that happened with the other animals. But she was still getting used to the place. It was nothing like the Pride Lands.

It was in a jungle-like area with trees and vines.

There was an area for each animal, and lions. The lions had the biggest area, and yet the other animals didn't seem to care at all.

The cave that she slept in was only for the main king or queen. Their mate would slee just outside of the cave, with a tree branch filled with leaves hanging over them, keeping them dry if it rained and cool out in the sun.

The pride slept where ever they wanted, and they could find shelter easily if it rained, and they could stay dry that way.

Much different from the Pride Lands.

"So, how's the queen?" Nyimbo rolled her eyes at the sound of Reth's voice. "Feeling great, huh?"

"You're not getting far with that intention." Nyimbo commented before moving along. Reth was quick to catch up.

"I just want to spend time with you." He whined, but it wasn't really a whine.

Nyimbo eyed him. "Yes, go with that."

"You don't think I'm serious?" Reth questioned.

"Not really."

"Aww, come on! I am, serious."

Nyimbo scoffed a little. "Oh, are you?"

"Yes."

"Then prove it."

Reth smiled. "Alright." He moved in to nuzzle his mate, and he was almost surprised to see her returning it, and he let out a purr though he didn't think of it. "I love you." Crap. What if she didn't say it back? He was an idea!

"Love you too."

Thank the kings and queens...

Hold up.

"You do?" Reth asked.

"I guess you can say love works in a lot of ways." Nyimbo said.

Reth purred. "I guess so."


	21. The New Heir Of The Lands

_**To the Guests who left the reviews about how you wanted more drama, more conflict, and such things; This is my story and I will do what I see fit. If you do not like what I put into this story, then please, keep all the hate to yourself, and maybe this story is not for you. For if you do not like homosexuals, then do not go and point out how they should not be together and its an 'Unholy union'.**_

 _ **Love doesn't fall only between two people of the opposite genders.**_

 _ **It falls between everyone, not just a male and a female.**_

 _ **That being said, on with the story!**_

 _ **Here is the final chapter of Seeds of Tradition, enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _A few months later_**

"Run!"

"Hid!"

"Guh! That's awful!"

"Don't look at it!"

"Who would be that horrible?"

"Whoever it was, then they should be put to death for such a thing! I swear I heard a movement from the young one there!"

Amro grunted, but moved towards the panicking animals going to cool off the stampeded of words coming out of their mouths. Already the path was filled with dust and animals moving around to make the dirt fly up into the air. He winced when he smelled a horrible smell in the air, like one of a killed animal ready to be eaten or their body was left for the dead without being buried.

His ears perked at the sound of an animal coming towards him and he sat down, ready to listen.

"Yes?"

"There's a horrible sight," An elephant mumbled. "My group was just walking, doing our own business, when we saw it. You need to see it to make sure it's safe to touch and bury into the ground so they may rest in peace. I know we haven't been on good terms, but this is one of those times where we will trust you." The elephant then pointed her trunk at a log that had fallen down.

The younger lion sighed and made a move towards it. "I don't see any..." he trailed off. "Oh, I see now. I can see why this could make such a scene to animals. Do me a favor and seek out Kovu and Ryo, and possibly Fazil."

"Of course!"

When he heard the elephant move away to find who he requested, Amro looked down at the pair of bodies laying there. Both looked pretty dead and there was no chance in them living, yeah, this could cause a scene that wasn't needed.

Hearing a tiny movement, he looked closer until he was looking at a pair of eyes. They were brown, and it looked to be like a week old. Its fur was like it had been in water, and it slowly moved towards him. Seeking comfort almost.

"Hey little guy," Amro cooed, allowing it to move to him. "I guess these were your parents. Sad to say they ain't here anymore."

Brown eyes only looked at him.

"I guess you need somewhere to go." Amro mumbled, laying down so the little one could nuzzling into his mane and be warm. "That's it! You could come with me, and I could adopt you into my family! I know he wouldn't mind."

Picking the little one up, Amro slowly moved back to Pride Rock. Explaining to Kovu, Ryo, and Fazil on the way that there was something going on and he needed to take the little one to see Rafiki to make sure it was doing okay.

In reality, Rafiki's visit would be called to Pride Rock.

* * *

The pride gather around the den waiting for whatever news the two had. While they were worried from what had happened before paw, with the two dead bodies that the three males had buried in honor of whoever they were, this couldn't be any better.

Sariel walked out of the cave with a soft smile on his muzzle and sat down in front of his pride. Eyeing them until he waited for everyone to be quiet and sitting.

Of course, Zuri wasn't much of that.

"I understand why your all confused about what's happening, and I know for a fact what happened was horrible, and we will be looking into what happened." Sariel said, his voice high. "As you know it's only right for a heir to be born into the royal family."

Zuri narrowed her eyes. "You're picking either Akina or Kiara to have their cub on your throne? Like a normal ruler?"

A little close to home.

"No. I understand this will caused much confusion, but we only see it fit!" Sariel argued. "Amro is with the newest little addition right now."

"So, me and Kiara are aunts?" Akina questioned.

"Yes."

Kiara looked at her brother. "To a lion cub, right?"

"Amro! Come here." Sariel called, ignoring Kiara's question.

When Amro came out with something in his mouth, the pride gasp as they watched as the pup was placed in front of them. They soon realized what they were facing, and how the two kings looked.

They were face to face with a grey wolf pup.

"Pride," Amro cleared his throat. "Let me introudce you to your future king, Ulfr."

 _ **END**_


End file.
